Ours Truly
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: Los años, el tiempo, los recuerdos que quedaron. ¿Nunca volverían a verse? ¿Debía terminar todo de aquella manera?, la nostalgia y el lazo que los une siempre existirá, desde las sombras la cuida y lo saben, se extrañan, se necesitan. Todo se desmorona tanto en sus sentimientos como en su vida. -Te extraño- -¿De nuevo problemas?-. . Continuación del final del manga.
1. Prologo

_**Prólogo**_

**….**

**..**

**.**

_Nunca serás olvidado_

El suspiro nostálgico broto de sus labios lentamente, aquel vapor salió sin apuros, propio de la estación donde se encontraba, típico cada vez que las personas se encontraban frente a aquellas temperaturas.

-…-

Admiró desde su asiento aquel parque, aquel lugar donde todo comenzó, donde fue la primera vez que lo vio y que todo su mundo cobró un sentido diferente al que tenía hasta aquel momento.

**_Su primer encuentro_**

¿Cuánto había pasado desde eso? ¿6 u 7 años? Era mucho tiempo ya, ya había transcurrido demasiado desde aquella primera vez.

Miro sus manos con cierta tristeza en sus ojos. –Tanto tiempo- murmuró sin creérselo, creyendo que solamente era producto de su imaginación. Su vista se dirigió después hacia su derecha, donde "cachorro" que más bien se parecía a su madre ya, la miraba con tristeza en sus caninos ojos.

No importaba cuando se prometiera continuar adelante

Los extrañaba

**_Lo extrañaba_**

Pasar tiempo en la mansión, reír, pasar épocas juntos, todo lo extrañaba.

Mentiría si no dijera que en ocasiones le daban ganas de correr en dirección hacia la mansión Shibuya y olvidar que ya no debía pasar por allí. Correr a verlos, sonreír y luego saltar hacia los brazos de él.

-Ogami…-

Susurró al viento ante el recuerdo, alzando su vista al cielo.

Lo sentía, en ocasiones, se lo imaginaba vigilándola desde las sombras, era consiente de ese hecho. Pero no podía voltearse a verlo, no podía dar media vuelta e intentar correr a sus brazos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de saber que aquello no podía hacerlo, no era capaz de mentir completamente con respecto a aquella situación.

A veces lo intentó

Miró hacia atrás esperando verlo, sin embargo él no estaba allí.

¿Estaría ahora mismo en aquel parque a su lado recordando nostálgicamente como ella?, quizá sí, quizá no. No podía saberlo realmente, aunque se muriera por hacerlo, ella no sabía con certeza en aquel momento si él estaba a su alrededor cuidándola.

Últimamente lo único que hacía era reflexionar sobre ello.

Y al igual como en otras ocasiones, apoyó sus codos en sus propias piernas y recargó su cabeza en sus manos. Sabía que nunca los olvidaría, pero **_debía _**aprender a vivir con ello.

Algún día quizá se acostumbraría.

….

..

.

**_-Sakura…-_**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: _**_Nostalgia continua._

* * *

**N/A:**

Bueno, ¿De qué va esto?.

Simplemente leí todo Code Breaker en dos días y el final. -que está aún en raw- me mató el corazón. Diria que este manga está en mi top 1 de favoritos y mi vena sensible deseaba que Sakura se quedara con todos ellos. Es por esto que, dentro de mi ataque de inspiración repentino, decidí hacer lo que sería una continuación para la historia.

Quizá los personajes parezcan OC a ratos, trataré de evitar eso y bueno, espero que puedan disfrutar de esta historia. No tengo tendencia a escribir un fic largo realmente, generalmente son One-Shots y no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá este, pero lo terminaré.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**..**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Nostalgia Continua

**Capítulo 1:** Nostalgia Continua

**…**

**..**

**.**

**-Sakura…-**

Una ligera punzada de dolor cruzó su expresión al observarla en aquel estado.

Pero las cosas eran así y debían aceptarlas de aquella manera, a pesar de que no negaría que en más de una ocasión deseo acercarse a su lado, sentarse y dejarla actuar como solo la pequeña mujer podía hacerlo.

_Seré tu familia._

Iluso de su parte pensar por algún momento que quizá aquella frase pudiese ser verdad.

Él lo sabía bien, su vida fue un caos y las cosas nunca serían como un cuento de hadas feliz como Sakura siempre lo planteó.

Si tan solo no hubiese…

-¡jaja, creí que habías superado estas cosas!-

Entrecerró sus ojos mirando en dirección hacia el árbol que se encontraba a su lado, allí, sentado con una sonrisa prepotente y altanera, se encontraba uno de los mismos causantes de que las cosas fuesen así.

**El Emperador**

Dejó para después sus pensamientos al tiempo que bufaba, recostándote contra el árbol y pasando olímpicamente de alguna plática más allá con él con respecto a eso.

-¡Ow! ¿Ya te enojaste?-

La burla en su voz era palpable, enfureciéndolo más.

Una cosa era aguantar el tener que mantenerse lejos y extrañarla, otra diferente era soportar a aquel bastardo intentando burlarse.

Ganándose de pie, notando como ella parecía hacer ademan de retirarse, comenzó a caminar sin voltearse por el parque, manteniendo una distancia prudente, solo lo necesario para asegurarse que ella fuese hacia su hogar.

Emperador solamente realizó una mueca.

Debía admitir. –aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta- que también extrañaba a la pequeña chica que los rondaba, aún con los años, hacía falta dentro de la mansión Shibuya, todos sabían aquello.

Tal vez pudiera hacer algo.

Pero mínimo, él nunca se compadecería de nadie, las cosas eran así y debían aceptarlo.

Moviéndose detrás de Ogami, una sonrisa burlona asomó en sus labios, tal vez podría ayudarles, sin embargo, no sería fácil ni gratis, O claro que no, disfrutaría enormemente ver la desesperación en los ojos de Ogami cada segundo, lo humillaría y se reiría de él.

**~.~**

-¡Ya llegué!-

Exclamó Sakura con una voz más alegre, como era la costumbre, todos los miembros hicieron lo propio para recibirla, sin embargo, ni su padre ni su madre se encontraban allí, viajes y asuntos que atender, después volverían.

Almorzando y alistándose, su jornada diaria acabó mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación junto con cachorro.

Allí, enrollada entre sus sábanas, reflexionó un poco más sobre la situación en la cual se encontraba. _¿Y si intentaba ir una sola vez? ¿Unos cuantos minutos apenas?_

Negó rápidamente.

Cubriendo su cabeza con su almohadón, solamente se quedó allí unos segundos, recordando los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos. La batalla, la destrucción, el beso de Ogami, la pérdida de memoria, la despedida.

Ocurrieron demasiadas cosas en demasiado poco tiempo.

Tiró la almohada contra una pared, sintiendo un repentino ataque de furia al tiempo que hacia sus manos puño con una considerable presión, una fina línea tensa se mantenía en su cabeza mientras reflexionaba sobre todo.

-Wow, eres más **extraña** de lo que recuerdo-

Pestañeó sin creérselo unos instantes, reconociendo la voz, ladeo su rostro en dirección hacia la ventana de su cuarto, donde sus ojos violeta reconocieron la figura infantil de alguien que llevaba años sin ver.

-¿Emperador?-

Murmuró, levantándose súbitamente, corriendo por la habitación, como si buscara a _alguien_ en especial.

Emperador alzó ligeramente una de sus cejas, notando la actitud de la mujer. –No lo encontrarás, he venido solo- la decepción en los ojos de ella fue reconocible fácilmente. –Yo soy mejor que él de todas formas- sonrió, recargando su cabeza en sus brazos como almohadas sobre la ventana.

Sakura solamente sonrió como si recordara diferentes situaciones.

Caminó en dirección hacia su cama, sentándose en esta y miró al emperador desde allí, esperando que fuese el primero en hablar sobre que hacía allí, mirándola desde allí, una expresión más seria surgió en su rostro al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la ventana, mirándola.

-Te tengo algunas_ propuestas._-

**~.~**

-¡Nyanmaru! ¡Nyanmaru!-

-¿Sigues con eso?- bufido. -¡Deja de poner pegatinas en mi rostro!-.

Ogami ingresó a la mansión observando lo mismo de todos los días, Yuuki con sus juegos sobre Nyanmaru, Toki intentando –en vano- evitar que Yuuki pegue cientos de pegatinas en su rostro, Rui por su parte preparaba la cena mientras los demás se encontraban cada uno en sus cosas, tan típico, tan de siempre.

Una expresión neutral cruzó su rostro mientras caminaba en dirección hacia su habitación sin hacer ademan o decirle algo a los demás.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Sexto?-

Preguntó Yuuki, buscando pegar otra pegatina redonda sobre la boca de Toki mientras este en vano intentaba librarse del peso del Code 03 que lo mantenía firmemente atrapado. _–Idiota, sueltamente, deja de pegar esas cosas-_ balbuceaba constantemente.

-Está nostálgico, extraña a la Señorita Sakura que acompañaba sus solitarias noches con su calor, como dos amantes que siempre se añorarán, necesita tenerla posesivamente entre sus brazos y…-

-¡Ya cállate!-

Golpe directo en la cabeza de Heike de manos de una furiosa Rui, quien, apenada, mandó sin miramientos la cuchara que se encontraba utilizando, todo con el fin de que se callara.

**…**

**..**

**.**

Desde las afueras de la gran mansión Shibuya, solamente podía sentirse algo similar a un golpe contra una de las paredes.

Hasta cierto punto era algo común.

La única diferencia era la sombra que se alzaba observando desde un edificio precisamente en aquel lugar, un aura extraña y misteriosa le rodeaba.

**-…-**

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**_ Encuentros _

* * *

**...**

**..**

**.**

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
